A method of producing a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel constituting a display device has been known. The method includes bonding of a pair of substrates to form a bonded board and cutting of the bonded board along an outline of the display panel. On at least one of the substrates, thin film patterns constituting semiconductor components such as thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed.
In general, the display panel produced by such a method described above generally has a quadrilateral outer shape such as a square shape and a rectangular shape in a planar view. In recent years, display panels having non-rectangular outer shapes have been produced along with the diversification in application. An example of such display panels may have a contour line of an outer shape, at least a section of which is curved. For example, a method of producing a liquid crystal panel having a substantially elliptical display area and having a non-rectangular outer shape is disclosed in Patent Document 1 below.